Secret Santa & Holidays
by Kimmoboy
Summary: Chap 5! Religious people don't read if you are going to flame!! Carol and plays by the CC and NC crew! Under 15 restricted. R&R plez!!!
1. Bit's & Leena's Secret Santa Experience

A/N: Christmas is coming! So I wrote this. Review please. I don't own zoids  
  
People on the streets: Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells!  
  
Bit: Shut up!!!  
  
People: Do not cry, do not fight, because if you do Santa is not going to give you any presents!  
  
Bit: I said shut the fuck up!!  
  
Leena: BIT! How dare you swear!!  
  
Bit: I can dare! What are you going to do about it?  
  
Leena: (Her eyes are flamed ad turned red)  
  
Bit: . . . .ooops.  
  
Lenna: (With a boxing glove) YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE! FEEL MY WRATH!  
  
Bit: No.  
  
Leena: COME ON!!  
  
Dr Toros: Hey! People!! Since Christmas is coming, I thought we could do a little Secret Santa!!  
  
Bit: Doc, remember last year?  
  
Dr Toros: Oh yes.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Bit: Merry Christmas!!! (Gives present to Brad)  
  
Brad: WHAT!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?  
  
(Brad's present Appears to be a $1 bill)  
  
Bit: Since you like money so much, I gave you money!  
  
Brad: You Idiot!!  
  
(Brad enters his Command Wolf and smashes Liger Zero)  
  
Bit: What the? What in the hell did you do?  
  
(Present)  
  
Bit: ....and that costs $50000 to repair!!!!!  
  
Dr: Don't Worry. It won't happen again!  
  
Bit: Hate Christmas.  
  
Brad: Hate Christmas.  
  
Jamie: Hate Christmas.  
  
Leena: I love Christmas!  
  
Leon: I love Christmas!  
  
Dr.: I love Christmas!  
  
(Doc pulls a box)  
  
Dr.: (In thought) I got Brad!  
  
Jamie: (In thought) Do'h! Got Doc again!!!  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Jamie: Merry Christmas Doc!! (Gives present)  
  
Dr.: What? A zoid? And its only a Lightning Saix!! Why couldn't you just give me a Godos model? I am not giving you any payment! Young man!!!  
  
Jamie: But, but that costed all my money!!!  
  
Dr.: Too Bad!!!  
  
(Present)  
  
Brad: (In thought) I got Leon!  
  
Bit: (In thought) NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! LEEEEEEEEEENNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
Leena: (In thought) YAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!! BIT!!!  
  
Leon: (In thought) I got Jamie.  
  
( On Chritmas Day)  
  
People on Streets: JOY TO THE WORLD!!! The Lord has come!!!  
  
Bit: Fuck YOU!! Why don't you fuck to the HELL!!!!  
  
Leena: Bit! Don't swear!!!  
  
Bit: Boo.  
  
Leena: I'll BOO HOO YOU!!!  
  
Doc: (Leena was about to punch Bit in the face) Let's get started!!  
  
Jamie: Merry Christmas!! (Gives Doc the present)  
  
Doc: What? I didn't want a solid gold Gojulas model!! I wanted a Lightning Saix model!!!  
  
Jamie: Uh oh.  
  
Doc: You are cut off payment!!  
  
Jamie: But, but I spent all my money on it!!!  
  
Doc: TOO BAD!!!  
  
Doc: Anyway, I'll go next! Merry Christmas! Brad!!! (Gives Brad a present)  
  
Brad: WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?  
  
Doc: A Zaber Tiger!  
  
Brad: I'll kill you!!!  
  
(Gets his Shadow fox and blasts the Zaber Fang)  
  
Doc: NOOOOOOO!!! That is the ATG type!! That was the only one too!!  
  
Leon: Merry Christmas!! (Gives Jamie his present)  
  
Jamie: WOW!! A TRIPLE S!! (Kisses Leon)  
  
Leon: EWWWWW!!!!!!!! Go away!!!!  
  
Jamie: Sorry!!!  
  
Brad: Merry Christmas!!! (Gives Leon his present)  
  
Leon: WOW!! AN AB Unit!!!! Sick!! (Tests) hey it's faulty!!!  
  
Brad: too bad.  
  
Bit: Merry Christmas, Leena. (Gives Leena her present)  
  
Leena: OH!! WOW!!! A CHARGED PARTICLE GUN!!! I'm Testing it!!!  
  
Bit: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
(Leena uses it and blasts Liger Zero)  
  
Bit: MAN!!! Now I lost all my money now!!!!!  
  
Leena: Merry Christmas Bit!!!! (Gives Bit his present)  
  
Bit: Wow!! Liger Zero Delux Armor Conversion!! It has 2 blades, hybrid cannon with an Ion booster!! Thanks a lot!!!! (Bit kisses her)  
  
Leena: No problem. (Blushes)  
  
A/N: Finished!! Well, people say Bit ad Leena are like each other!! So I wrote that! MIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!  
  
Grim Reaper: Good. Stick with that!  
  
Me: okay! Another will be Van/ Fiona! 


	2. Van's and Fiona's dramatic holiday trip

A/N: Tis is about Van ad Fiona. As you might know, I do not own zoids.  
  
  
  
(Irvine wins $1000000 from a battle tournament)  
  
Irvine: Wow!! I won $1000000!!!  
  
Moonbay: What are you going to do with it?  
  
Irvine: I want some upgrades and food and maybe share them with somebody.  
  
Moonbay: Hey give the money to Van and Fiona.  
  
Irvine: Nah.  
  
Moonbay: Okaaaaay. Well why not give them a Holiday trip? (Grins)  
  
Irvine: Might as well. (Grins back)  
  
(In a coffee room)  
  
Van: Wassup?  
  
Irvine: Well since I won some money, I want to give you a present!  
  
Van: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! A HOLIDAY? What the fuck did you think of? Remember?  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Van: WOOHOO!!! A HOLIDAY TRIP! THANKS, IRVINE!!!!  
  
Irvine: Whatever.  
  
(After holiday)  
  
Van: What the fuck did you think of, you idiot?  
  
Irvine: (Shrugging) Why?  
  
Van: You nearly got me killed!!!!  
  
Irvine: How?  
  
Van: You sent me to the core of Zi, you idiot!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW COLD IT IS?  
  
Irvine: I dunno.  
  
Van: (Faints by the wind)  
  
Irvine: Thanks Zeke!  
  
Zeke: (Turn Air Conditioner off) ROAR, ROAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!! (Yeah! I'm the man!!!!)  
  
(Present)  
  
Van: ........and the Hospital Bill cost $50000!!!!!  
  
Irvine: Well, Fiona's coming too! And she wants to go!!!  
  
Van: Well, of course she does!!!! She doesn't know what holiday means anyway!!!!  
  
Irvine: You don't either. And you are a chicken too!  
  
Van: WHAAAATTTTTTT?? Okay. I will go!! But I'm taking Blade Liger!!  
  
Zeke: (in thought) Not me. Not me.  
  
Van: And Zeke.  
  
Zeke: (In thought) Do'h!!!!  
  
(Van and Fiona arrive at holiday Resort)  
  
Hotelkeeper: Hello. Would you like a private room? Or a public room?  
  
Van: Errrr..... the ticket says 'Private Room. No.45'  
  
Hotelkeeper: (Looks at ticket) Okay then. If you a drink, it is 56 coins. If you want Reeaches (Brown Pea looking thing I made up) it is 90 coins. If you want Popiya, it is $2. If you want Pear it is $3 If you want a basket of them, it is $10.  
  
Van: I'll take the basket.  
  
(Gets the basket, walking to the room)  
  
Van: What do you want to do?  
  
Fiona: I Dunno, Let's pack things up and go swimming.  
  
Van: (Arrives room) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?  
  
(Room has one bed one toilet without any walls with a giant bathtub and a carton of Condoms)  
  
Van: I'LL KILL IRVINE!!!!!  
  
Fiona: I'll get ready to swim!  
  
Van: Uh-oh there is no room to get changed and the toilets is wide open!!!  
  
(Fiona gets changed)  
  
Van: I am not looking. (Looks) Holy Shit!!!  
  
Fiona: Finished!! Your turn Van!!!  
  
Van: Okay.  
  
(Van uses a towel to block his view)  
  
Van: All ready!!!  
  
(Arrives at Pool)  
  
Van: (In thought) Uh-oh. Fiona's swimming suit is about to rip. Lucky we are the only two here.  
  
Fiona: Come on Van!!  
  
Van: Coming!!!  
  
Zeke: Roar, ROOAAARRR!!! (Hiya, PEOPLE!!)  
  
(Fiona's Swimming suit ripped off her)  
  
Van: Oh, shit.  
  
Zeke: ROAR!!! (MAMA!!)  
  
Fiona: What? (Looks Confused)  
  
Van: Fiona, Have you brought a towel?  
  
Fiona: ......no.  
  
Van: (Faints) Guguguggle....(Drowning)  
  
Fiona: Van!!!! (Dives down and saves him) Are you alright?  
  
Van: I'm fine.  
  
Zeke: Grrrrrrrrrrr.... (Dammit......)  
  
Van: Let's go back.  
  
(Van uses his towel and covers Fiona)  
  
Zeke: Roa!!! (Yoink!!)  
  
(Towel flys off and Everybody looks at Fiona)  
  
(Men are going psycho and womens rather no look)  
  
Van: Let's go!!! (Runs)  
  
(Arrives)  
  
Van: You have shower first.  
  
Fiona: .....what's shower?  
  
Van: Oh my god.  
  
(Van teaches Fiona how to shower)  
  
Van: (Gets shampoo) you put this on your head and rub it!  
  
Fiona: Ow!! It got my eye!!! Help!!!!  
  
Van: Oh maaaaaan!!!!!!  
  
(After shower)  
  
Van: Oy Fiona, wanna check out town?  
  
Fiona: Might as well.  
  
(In lobby room)  
  
Van: Awww man. People are staring at you!  
  
Fiona: Why?  
  
Van: Because of the accident today. Anyway. Let's go.  
  
(arrives at clothes shop)  
  
Van: Since your swimming suit got ripped, I'll buy you a new one.  
  
Fiona: How 'bout this? (Shows Van a completely see-through swimming suit)  
  
Van: NO, NUH-AH!!!! You need something which is not see-through!  
  
Zeke: (In thought) My chance!!! (Grabs all other swimming suits and hides them under bikinis)  
  
Van: This cannot be happening. (sighs) Well, might as well buy you bikinis.  
  
(Buys bikinis, but didn't notice swimming suits)  
  
(Meawhile, at New Helic City)  
  
Irvine: Moonbay, I wasn't sure you had to make Fiona's swimming suit really wrecked. I bet she will be really embarrassed.  
  
Moonbay: Well, it is fun spending time on mischief.  
  
Thomas: Where's Fiona?  
  
Moonbay: She went to holiday with Van.  
  
Thomas: WHAAAAATT? No! Miss Fiona!!! (Sobs)  
  
Irvine: Aww well wonder how they're doing.  
  
(Holiday Resort)  
  
Van: I'm so embarrassed.  
  
Fiona: Why?  
  
Van: Because all of the people are staring at you.  
  
Fiona: Isn't that's good?  
  
Van: That's not the point!  
  
Fiona: ......I'm sorry.  
  
Van: No, I'm sorry. Let's go back.  
  
(Arrives)  
  
Fiona: I'm sorry again for ruining your holiday.  
  
Van: Huh?  
  
Fiona: I know you're still not happy, but I'll make sure you'll have the best time of your life tomorrow.  
  
Van: ...Okay.  
  
(Morning of Christmas Eve)  
  
Fiona: Merry Christmas, Van!  
  
Van: Huh? (Looks up)  
  
Fiona: (In bikini and surf board) Sun's bright and waves are rolling!!!  
  
Van: I'm too tired. (Yawns)  
  
Fiona: Come on Van!! (Grabs him and goes to the beach)  
  
Van: Stoooooooooopppppp!!!! I have to change from my pjs!!!!  
  
(Changes and Arrives)  
  
Fiona: Man it's hot here!! Lucky it doesn't snow here!!!  
  
(Fiona rides on surfboard and falls)  
  
Van: That's no how you do it!  
  
(Teaches Fiona)  
  
Fiona: WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'm queen of the sea!!!  
  
(Finishes surfing and Van finds a poster)  
  
Van: Wow! A battle tournament!!! Prize is $7000000!! I'm gonna enter!!  
  
(Sorry. Not battle events in this fic. I'll write it on other one.)  
  
Van: I WON!! WOOHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
(At night)  
  
Van: That was one of my best days Fiona. Fiona?  
  
Fiona: Come here Van!  
  
Van: (Looks at Fiona whose wrapped in towel) What are you doing?  
  
Fiona: I booked a swimming pool tonight. Let's go!!  
  
(Arrives)  
  
(Fiona takes towel off revealing her body)  
  
Van: Oh I get it.  
  
(Van jumps in pool with her)  
  
Van: Merry Christmas, Fiona. (Kisses her)  
  
Fiona: You too, Van.  
  
(Plays in the pool for the night, returns to Helic Airport in the morning)  
  
Irvine: How was it?  
  
Van: Excellent!! I got something for you and Moonbay, too! (Gives them a ticket)  
  
Van: I won a Zoids Tournament and this is what I gave you in return!! Have a nice trip!!!  
  
(Waits for 2 months)  
  
Van: What happened? The tickets limited for 2 weeks!  
  
Tv: .....2 adults were trapped in a core and they are still remain frozen. They are returned back to their home.  
  
Van: Hey, that's Irvine and Moonbay!!!!  
  
A/N: Okay. If there is a lot of reviews, maybe I'll make one for Irvine and Moonbay. 


	3. Irvine and Moonbay's frosty getaway

Author: I don't own zoids. And that's about it.  
  
Van: (After their holiday) Merry Christmas!!!!  
  
Irvine: Huh? A holiday? WOOHOO!!! Thanks! Oy, Moonbay! Get ready for holiday!!!  
  
(At the Airport)  
  
Irvine: Here's the ticket.  
  
Receptionist: You go that way, thank you.  
  
(At the transport, too big to notice it wasn't a... erm...aeroplane)  
  
Moonbay: This is great!! I wonder where we're going.  
  
Irvine: Don't you know where we're going?  
  
Moonbay:....No. How 'bout you?  
  
Irvine: HOLY SHIT!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT!!!!!!  
  
Moonbay: .......why?  
  
Irvine: WE'RE GOING TO THE CORE OF ZI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moonbay: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
(Realized far too late)  
  
(After 2 days, escaped and climbing up the ummmmm......... hole)  
  
Moonbay: Man, this is cold!!!  
  
Irvine: Not my fault we gone out of the transport and climbing back up!!  
  
Moonbay: Blame it on the beauty!! Fine!!! (Kicks him)  
  
Irvine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Fall down)  
  
Moonbay: Hah! Serves you right!!! Oh, shit. (Loses grip and falls down too)  
  
(After 1 week and 5 days)  
  
(New Helic City)  
  
Van: Well, let's go to Helic Airport!!  
  
Fiona: Yeah.  
  
(Arrives, waits for 3 hours)  
  
Van: Awww man. My back hurt. I wanna go back!! Where are they?  
  
Fiona: I dunno.  
  
Van: Al right!!!! That's it!!! We're going back!!!!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Irvine: I'm gonna freakin' kill Van. I wanna choke him-  
  
Moonbay: -squash him-  
  
Irvine: -burn him-  
  
Moonbay: -freeze him-  
  
Irvine: -hang him-  
  
Moonbay: -kick his balls-  
  
Irvine: -make him eat snails-  
  
Moonbay: -beat him up-  
  
Irvine: -stab him-  
  
Moonbay: -suffocate him-  
  
Irvine: -behead him-  
  
Moonbay: -shred him-  
  
(So and so. Saying something murderous)  
  
Irvine: (After complaining) Can't.... talk..... too frozen....  
  
Moonbay: Same...... (Says there for 6 weeks)  
  
Rescue party: Hey! What are you doing there?  
  
Moonbay: Mmmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm! (Help me, help me, HELP ME!!!!)  
  
Rescue party: 2 frozen people here!!  
  
(Rescues them)  
  
Van: What happened? The tickets limited for 2 weeks!  
  
Tv: .....2 adults were trapped in a core and they are still remain frozen. They are returned back to their home.  
  
Van: Hey, that's Irvine and Moonbay!!!!  
  
(Door ring)  
  
Van: Who is it?  
  
Moonbay: Come here, bitch!!!!  
  
Irvine: I'm goona kill you!!!  
  
(They choked him, squashed him, burnt him, froze him, hanged him, kicked his balls, made him eat slugs, beat him up, stabbed him, suffocated him and when they were about to behead him Fiona appeared)  
  
Fiona: Oh my god!! Van, are you alright?  
  
Van: (barely alive) no.  
  
Fiona: Irvine, Moonbay, please stop.  
  
Moonbay: (In thought) Only if you strip off and sing Jingle Bells.  
  
Fiona: Okay. (Does it)  
  
Irvine: Good. Let's free him.  
  
Moonbay: Okay!  
  
Van: (Recovers) I'm goona kill you!!  
  
Fiona: Stop!! Van, don't hurt them!!  
  
Van: Only if you strip off and sing Rudolf the red nose reindeer.  
  
Fiona: Okay. (Does it)  
  
Rudolf: Van!! How could you!!  
  
Van: What?  
  
Rudolf: Fiona is singing Rudolf the red nose reindeer!!! It suppose to be Rudolph! Not Rudolf!!  
  
Van: Sorry!  
  
Rudolf: Now people are making fun of me!!!  
  
Van: I said sorry!!  
  
Rudolf: And Fiona is naked!! I am so humiliated!!!  
  
Van: THAT'S IT!! I SAID SORRY!! YOU STUPID IDIOTIC FUCK!!!!  
  
(Van beats the hell out of him)  
  
Van: Man, that felt good. 


	4. Sebastian and Benjamin meets thier paren...

A/N: I do not own zoids. These stories are made by my idiotic brain.  
  
(Champ Foundation)  
  
Harry: Pleeeeeeeease, dad, give me money to buy Benjamin's and Sebastian's present!  
  
Harry's Dad: Fine. (Gives him $6000000000)  
  
Harry: Thanks!!  
  
(Harry's base)  
  
Sebastian: Where's Harry?  
  
Benjamin: He went to his dad.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Who's his dad?  
  
Benjamin: I dunno.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Why did he go there?  
  
Benjamin: He said it's a secret.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Where is he again?  
  
Benjamin: At his dad's company.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Why did he go there?  
  
Benjamin: He said it's a secret.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Where is he?  
  
(Goes on like this)  
  
(Harry making a time portal)  
  
Harry: This is hard! Bt with all the money dad gave me, I think I'll make it!  
  
(After 4 days)  
  
Sebastian: Where's Harry?  
  
Benjamin: He went to his dad.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Who's his dad?  
  
Benjamin: I dunno.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Why did he go there?  
  
Benjamin: He said it's a secret.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Where is he again?  
  
Benjamin: At his dad's company.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Why did he go there?  
  
Benjamin: He said it's a secret.  
  
Sebastian: Okay. Where is he?  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Harry: I finished! This is going to be the best present ever!!  
  
(Christmas Day)  
  
Harry: Merry Christmas! (Gives Sebastian and Benjamin their present)  
  
Benjamin: This is my mom and dad?  
  
Zeke: Fine. I'll own up. I'm your mum.  
  
Shadow: Yeah. I'm your dad.  
  
Sebastian: I look just like you!  
  
Ambient: Bastard. I'm a dinosaur! You're a piece of shit!  
  
Specular: Ignore your dad. He is always like this. Benjamin: How are you?  
  
Zeke: We were doing fine when one of your fucked up friend kidnapped us!  
  
Shadow: Yeah. My master is going to kill me.  
  
Ambient: Not mine. Mine is dead.  
  
Zeke: I was video recording Van and Fiona when your fucked up friend kicked me in the crouch!  
  
Shadow: And I was video recording Raven and Reese when your friend bit me in the ass!  
  
Ambient: I was having a funeral for my master.  
  
Specular: I was chopping wood.  
  
Benjamin: Why?  
  
Specular: Because my master told me to burn Raven's clothes and I needed more wood to make fire burn.  
  
Zeke: Suddenly I'm becoming hungry. Oh MAMA!!  
  
(Bit, Brad and Jack entered Harry's House)  
  
Zeke: Must... need.. that ....body! (Lunges at Jack)  
  
Shadow: Hey!! Stop flirting with him!! You're married!!  
  
Zeke: I divorce!!  
  
Shadow: Fine!! (Searches for Moonbay or her... Ummmmmm... ancestors)  
  
Ambient: Shit!! I missed my master's funeral!!!  
  
Specular: Nah, don't worry. It's not like he can kill us!  
  
Ambient: Sure?  
  
Specular: Positive! Oh, shit. (Hilz's ghost appears)  
  
Hilz: You insolent fucked up bastard! I'm going to kill you!!!  
  
Specular: Boo.  
  
Hilz: I have to say that!  
  
Grim Reaper: No I have too!! Mwahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Author: Shut up!! Get on with the story!!  
  
Specular: You wish. (Eats him)  
  
Author: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: In special circumstances, this story isn't able to go any futher. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Ambient eats him)  
  
Bit: By the shortage of characters- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Specular eats him.  
  
Brad: And the Vicious organoids- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Shadow eats him)  
  
Jack: God! Help me! It is trying to hump me!  
  
Crew: (Whispers) You have to say kill!!  
  
Jack: Noooooooooo!! What did I ever do? (Zeke kidnaps him)  
  
Zeke: You are somehow familiar.  
  
  
  
Grim Reaper: Since the Author is dead-  
  
Author: I'm not dead!  
  
Grim Reaper: Shaddup!! Anyway, I'll do the you-know-what message.  
  
Author: Reviews please-  
  
Grim Reaper: (Cuts me head) Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, Reviews please. Mwaahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!! 


	5. Plays and Carols

Author: I do not own zoids, Christmas or the songs. In fact, who own Christmas? Who wrote the songs? Hmmm. . . . . . . awwell, better start the story.  
  
(One day in the Christmas Eve)  
  
Bit: On the first day of Christmas my true Leena sent me- a Liger Zero Zoid.  
  
Brad: O the Second day of Christmas my true Naomi sent to me- 2 Command Wolves-  
  
Bit: And a Liger Zero Zoid.  
  
Jaimi: On the Third day of Christmas my false Leon sent to me- 3 Raynos  
  
Brad: 2 Command Wolves-  
  
Bit: and a Liger Zero Zoid.  
  
Leena: On the fourth day of Christmas-  
  
Bit: Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute! Why do I get only one Zoid?  
  
Brad: I dunno. Jaimi got 3! And it's a false love! Not a true love!  
  
Jaimi: Well, still, I got 3 Raynos! Beat that!  
  
Brad: Fine! Bit! Let's team up!  
  
Bit: But if I have another zoid.  
  
Brad: Fine then. I'll beat him myself.  
  
Leena: Helllooo? I'm still doing my song!!!  
  
Bit: Shut up.  
  
Leena: You want a piece of me?  
  
Bit: Yeah! How bout the breasts?  
  
Leena: That's not what I mean. I meant do you want to get bashed up?  
  
Bit: How bout I beat you up?  
  
Leena: It's against the laws to beat up women!  
  
Bit: You're not a women yet. Anyway, that law is on earth!  
  
Leena: Oh, well. I'll beat you up with my gunsniper!  
  
(Leena shoots the Charged Particle Cannon, Beam, Gun, etc. at the Liger)  
  
Bit: Fuck you!  
  
Leena: BIT! DON'T SWEAR!  
  
Bit: Make me!  
  
Leena: I'll make you! (Shoots the charged Particle Cannon at him. Unfortunately, the base was destroyed ad all the Blitz team died.)  
  
Doc: Owwww. . . . I want to do mine!  
  
Leon: Yeah! Me too!  
  
Layon: Same mia!  
  
Atiel: Me too!  
  
Pierce: Me three!  
  
Harry: Me four!  
  
Sebastian: Me five!  
  
Benjamin: Me six!  
  
(Awwell. Too bad. Suddenly, Gunsniper Rises but a little girl bounces the ball at it and it gets destroyed completely with Leena In it)  
  
  
  
(This is a reenactment of Jesus' birth. Religious people, DON"T READ!!!)  
  
Moonbay: Irvine! We have to escape Guylos and Emperor Rudolf!  
  
Irvine: Let's go to Helic!  
  
Moonbay: Ow! The baby's kill me! We must find an inn! An angel called Fiona said that this baby is the Saviour of the World!  
  
Irvine: Okay. (Searches inn)  
  
Irvine: All of them are full up. Let's go to the stable!  
  
Moonbay: Irvine! I'm having a Labor! Heelllppp!!  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Emperor Rudolf: We must kill that baby! Send the 3 wise men!  
  
(3 wise men are Harry, Bit and . . . . . . . someone really stupid)  
  
Harry: Uhh . . . . where do we go?  
  
Bit: I'm tired. Let's go to the Stable.  
  
Stupid person: Sure!  
  
Bit: Hey! You're that women! We can't kill you. You are too hot.  
  
Moonbay: It's coming! It's coming! Ohhhh. That felt good! (Farts)  
  
Harry: Ewwwww! You're fart stinks like hell!  
  
Moonbay: Now it's coming! Ohh. . . . . that felt good again! (Farts louder)  
  
Bit: Stop farting! You gonna kill us all!  
  
Irvine: Moonbay, why did we marry?  
  
Moonbay: Duh. Because we had the baby before we were married!  
  
Irvine: Oh. I was regretting the marriage.  
  
Moonbay: Now it's coming! Ahhhh! Ooooo!!! Iiiiiii!! Oh no. Oh no.  
  
Harry: I'm getting outta here before she farts again!  
  
Stupid person: I can't smell so I don't mind.  
  
Bit: That's the baby! He looks weird!  
  
Moonbay: He got my hair colour ad Irvine's skin colour!  
  
Van: Goo. Hey! I'm not born! She ate me!  
  
Moonbay: How?  
  
Van: I was trying beat the wheat for bread myself when suddenly, Moonbay decided to make the biggest bread in the world so sheused the harvester! I got out just in time and was covered in beaten wheat, when suddenly she put me in the bowl!  
  
Moonbay: Oh yeah. Ow did you et I my mouth?  
  
Van: If I answer that it'll blow your secret.  
  
Moonbay: Ok. Don't ask that.  
  
Bit: Awwell. Since he is not hot we will kill him.  
  
Van: I'm not her daughter!  
  
Bit: You mean son, don't you? Because you look like a boy.  
  
Stupid Person: Are you sure? Looks like a magpie which got its rabis shot.  
  
Harry: You can't smell, and can't see. Is there anything more?  
  
Stupid person: Uhhhh. . . . I can't taste!  
  
Harry, Bit: O_o!  
  
Harry: I don't know why the author calls him the 3 wise men.  
  
Author: Hey! It suppose to be funny! What, if I called you 3 idiotic stupid men, would you like it?  
  
Bit: I would!  
  
Author: Shut up. Okay then you shall be call 3 Stupid men!  
  
Bit: No I want to be called 3 idiotic stupid men!  
  
Author: Fine then.  
  
Harry: Bit! We're not stupid are we?  
  
(Silence)  
  
Harry: Fine! I'm stupid! (sob)  
  
Author: Grim Reaper, can you please kill him?  
  
Grim Reaper: I was waiting for you to say that.  
  
(Chops off Harry's head)  
  
Author: Thank you. Now lets get on with the story.  
  
(the 3 idiotic stupid men is now stupid person, Bit and Thomas. Okay. Thomas maybe is smart but I don't really like him. Flames, please)  
  
Bit: The story says that we give him presents and run away.  
  
Stupid person: Okay.  
  
(Bit gives him Blade Liger, Thomas gives him Zeke and stupid person give him a bible)  
  
Van: What the fuck is this for?  
  
Stupid person: In the end, the story says that you will die. So I want you to read about it and check it out.  
  
Van: Okay. (Dies on the cross several years later)  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews please. Flames if you must but if you are religious, I warned you. So beware of that. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thank you. 


End file.
